SUMMARY OF INVENTION
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a balloon with an airfoil-shaped member which increases the stability thereof while the balloon is in its descent stage.
The airfoil shaped member of the present invention has a top curved skin and a plurality of parallel ribs extending in the longitudinal direction of the skin which define therebetween a plurality of air passageways for the accumulation of air upon the descent of the balloon.